


𝐋𝐄𝐓𝐎 ❥︎ «ʜᴀɪᴋʏᴜᴜ»

by mrs_diggory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Datekougyou | Date Tech, F/F, F/M, Fukuroudani, Inarizaki, Johzenji, Karasuno, Nekoma, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_diggory/pseuds/mrs_diggory
Summary: ʰᵃⁱᵏʸᵘᵘ!! ᵛᵃʳⁱᵒᵘˢ ˣ ʳᵉᵃᵈᵉʳ" 𝐤𝐢𝐲𝐨𝐤𝐨 𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐨 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐢'𝐝 𝐬𝐢𝐦𝐩 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐝𝐚𝐲"• ⁱ ᵈᵒ ⁿᵒᵗ ᵒʷⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ʰᵃⁱᵏʸᵘᵘ ᶜʰᵃʳᵃᶜᵗᵉʳˢ ᶠᵘʳᵘᵈᵃᵗᵉ ᵈᵒᵉˢ• ᵖˡˢ ᵈᵒⁿᵗ ᶜᵒᵖʸ ᵐʸ ᶠʳⁱᵉⁿᵈ ᵃⁿᵈ ⁱ ʷᵒʳᵏᵉᵈ ʰᵃʳᵈ ᵇʳᵃⁱⁿˢᵗᵒʳᵐⁱⁿᵍ ᵃⁿᵈ ʷʳⁱᵗⁱⁿᵍ ⁱᵗ
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kai Nobuyuki/Reader, Kawanishi Taichi/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Konoha Akinori/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tanaka Saeko/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. 𝑭𝑰𝑹𝑺𝑻 𝑫𝑨𝒀

**Author's Note:**

> yo I just started writing on ao3 so please bear with me, also you can find this work on quotev and wattpad.
> 
> thanks for checking out this story

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

  
it was a peaceful walk to school, remincing about the past year and thinking about what my second year could hold. as I was making my way to my destination I heard a buzz coming from my phone signaling that someone had sent me a message.

" **[y/n] don't forget to pick up your brother after school** " groaning as i read the message, although i loved my brother he was a pain sometimes. i disliked the fact i had to pick him up from school resulting in exerting more energy than needed.

proceeding my walk I met up with kiyoko, my best friend who is in her 3rd year. we started conversing and got on to the topic of her club.

" **[y/n], are you planning on becoming the 2nd manager this year?** " she asked since during my first year I helped her from time to time when she needed it; she had previously asked me if I wanted to become a full time manager but I had told her I'd think about it since it would require me to actually do something.

" **eh it'd look good as extra credit why not. also I get to spend more time with you and the rest** " I answered and saw her eyes light up at my response.

" **finally, I'll have another girl around to help me, the boys are ok but they can be a handful** " at the mention of that we both chuckled instantly thinking of the iconic yu's.

finishing our conversation we both finally arrived to school and said our goodbyes and went to our respective classes that were written on the new timetables they gave out before summer.

-ˋˏ༻❁༺ˎˊ-

sitting through classes i saw a familiar face among the many students being chikara ennoshita, quickly calling him over to be my seatmate he notices and takes a seat beside me. 

" **hey enno!** " I exclaimed excited to have someone I know in the same class as me. 

ennoshita turned towards my voice, wearing his regular gentle smile. he made his way towards the table I was sat at, holding his books.

" **hey there [y/n]** " he situated himself, setting up his books.

I gave him a large smile, " **how are you enno?** "

he gave a small chuckle, " **good, definitely relieved that there's someone I know in one of my classes** "

I released a breath, " **same here, I was full on about to blow up before I had seen you** "

we laughed, the teacher yelling out to the whole class to; in other terms shut up.

we had done as told and paid attention to the lessons being taught. 

-ˋˏ༻❁༺ˎˊ-

the bell rang signaling the start of lunch, packing my things I turn towards ennoshita informing him I'm going to leave and meet up with kiyoko. 

I start heading to the vending machine, taking my time. I reach the vending machine beside the gym that I used to go to frequently, taking my purse out of my bag to see how much money I had in it ( not seeing much bc like broke girl tingz) . I inserted the amount needed for [f/d] into the machine, successfully purchasing the product after a couple of shakes and punches towards the machine. 

i started sipping on the drink, I take a seat and pull out my phone and packed lunch to eat in the peaceful area.

unlocking my phone I text kiyoko asking her about her whereabouts. 

**goddess🥰😘**

  
ki where are you? 

  
I'm giving daichi the first years papers and yours I'll meet you after I'm done you can eat lunch, go ahead

  
ok hurry up bye ki xx

  
bye [n/n]

scrolling through twitter looking at my mess of a timeline seeing blinks, armys and exo-ls fighting; stays and nctzens being the crackhead clowns they are I stop hearing footsteps, looking up finally being blessed by kiyokos presence I put my phone away and we start eating and talking. 

" **so ki' how many applicants are there?** " you ask finishing the last bit of your food. 

" **as of right now two, their names are kageyama tobio and hinata shoyou I think** " she says making me smile at the familiarity of the first name. 

kiyoko reminded me that the bell was going to go soon, so we packed up our things and went back to our classes. 

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-


	2. 𝑬𝑵𝑪𝑶𝑼𝑻𝑬𝑹𝑰𝑵𝑮 𝑨 𝑪𝑳𝑶𝑺𝑬 𝑭𝑹𝑰𝑬𝑵𝑫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which [y/n] encounters a childhood friend

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

  
the bell for the last period had ended informing everyone their first day at school had ended, most students were on their way home while some had gone to do their extra-curricular activities.

remembering I had to pick up my brother, I decided to leave my managing duties for tomorrow; putting in my earphones choosing the first song to be gods menu by skz (stream and stan skz) I started my journey towards my brothers' school.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

  
arriving at the school you approach your brother; who was with his friend you guessed, the one he had mentioned before. he'd usually finish school earlier but he started to go to this club called Lil' Tykes Volleyball Classroom. waving at him he ran towards you quickly squeezing your waist in a so called " _hug_ ".

" **hey taro how was school and club today?"** you felt suffocated but still let him hug you to death.

" **it was good big sis, I learnt how to receive today** " he said excited talking about the activities he had done today at his club, you looked at the boy who was with your brother, looking back at your sibling you ruffled his hair.

" **taro aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?** " he nodded pulling away from his hug finally letting you breathe properly.

" **big sis this is oikawa takeru, takeru this is my older sister, [y/n]** " upon hearing his name you remembered him from your old days back in junior high.

" **wait! takeru as in tooru's lil nephew?** " you exclaimed, he noded. 

you embraced him tightly the same way your brother did to you.

" **do you remember me takeru?** " you asked hopeful, he thought about it for a second before nodding slowly. 

" **you were uncle tooru's friend right?** " you nodded vigorously excited to see him again, previously oikawa would ask you sometimes to baby sit with him since he would get bullied by his nephew quite often.

" **omg you've grown from the last time I've seen you** 🥺" you had somehow said this emoji out loud, leaving them both questionably staring at you.

**"so who's coming to pick you up-"**

**"[n/n]??"** you turned around finding oikawa standing there with a bewildered face.

you smiled **"that's me"** you went in for a hug, actually missing him after not seeing him for awhile, him quickly pulling you into a hug for he too had missed you.

**"[n/n] I missed you"** he pouted making you roll your eyes; you wanted to squeal because he looked cute, but held it in like a man since you were not gonna give him the validation of you simping.

**"surprisingly I missed you too tooru"** pulling away from him, you both went to get the children you were currently responsible for and caught up with each other.

taro and takeru were sleeping in both yours and oikawa's arms since they were tired from all the activities they had done today.

walking while reminiscing about the times you, him and iwaizumi had together and laughing about the fact that he still calls hajime _"iwa-chan"_ you genuinely enjoyed your time with them.

oikawa walked you to your house and you exchanged phone numbers since you had gotten a new number and made sure to stay in contact.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

  
after getting out of the shower and changing into your pj's you just wanted to throw yourself on your bed; and that's exactly what you had done.

  
-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading.
> 
> I hope you have/had a good day, I'm proud of you, keep going 💕💕


	3. 𝑴𝑶𝑹𝑵𝑰𝑵𝑮 𝑷𝑹𝑨𝑪𝑻𝑰𝑪𝑬

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

you woke up before the sun, because your body apparently doesn't want to function properly and sleep for an adequate amount; now this my fellas is why we value sleep-

checking the time seeing it was 4:20. you got up knowing for a fact you wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without oversleeping , missing school and probably waking up by lunch time which ends up in you getting a beating with your mothers chancla or many weapons.

preparing your clothes, you got into the shower and finished quickly to get yourself proper breakfast for once.

by the time you were done with everything it was 05:00, making sure you had all your needed items you left the house with little to no noise and made your way to school, untangling your earphones because we too broke to get wireless earphones, you opened your music app and put it on shuffle.

finally arriving you were met with the one and only angel also on his way to school. you ran over to surprise him by closing his eyes you tiptoed to whisper in his ear since you were 5'2 and he was almost 5'9 **"it's free real estate"**. 

sighing, he turned around to be met with you, in all your beauty and glory **"[y/n]?"**. 

letting go you grinned widely at him **"the one and only, koshi!!"** engulfing him in one of your motherly hugs while he does the same to you, anyone within a one mile radius can feel the warmth radiating from it. 

with the both of you pulling away although you were a bit reluctant since he was really warm while you were a bit chilly from the frosty weather he pondered for a while before asking **"so [y/n] what has you here in the early morning when all you want to do is nothing?"**. 

**"well I'm just being the insomniac that I am and decided to avoid a future beating I guess"** you shrugged. **"what brings you here in the early morning Suga?"**

**"I'm here because Tanaka decided to help the first years practice since daichi kicked them out of the club for the time being"** he said. 

**"huh! he kicked my babies out?"** you gasped, Suga chuckling a bit before a glint of rememberence flashed in his eyes. 

**"I heard from daichi that you were going to become the official second manager/medic" you nodded sighing "might as well put my knowledge in biology and my mother's pestering to use"**. 

**"I have a feeling this is gonna be a heck of a year"**. 

Suga agreed and started heading towards the gym with you following closely behind once he got in you stopped outside until they finished talking to enter. 

**"wassup fellow homosapiens"** Tanakas ears perked up hearing a feminine voice and was overjoyed over the fact that it was you once he turned towards the direction of the voice. 

**"[y/n]!!?"** he screamed with heart eyes and basically launched himself at you in which you swiftly dodged and went to the 2 first years who had the most adorable faces, one with a look of shock and the other with both shock and confusion on his face. 

_'oml they're so cute I want to squeeze their cheeks and give them hugs slslososkwllsksksjsjj uwu'_

_'who is she? and why is she so pretty?'_ thought hinata. 

_'[y/n]'s here?'_ thought kageyama happily

the both blushed thinking of different things, which made them look ten times cuter. 

**"tobio!!"** you began to march towards him to give him one of your infamous hugs. 

**"[y/n]"** he said hesitantly with you enveloping him in your arms and him just standing awkwardly trying to return it. 

kageyama was one of your kids that you had adopted in kitagawa daiichi. 

**"you've grown up my child"** you exclaimed while wiping away fake tears; kageyama looking at you and judging you. he was grateful for having a familiar face in this school especially if it was someone who had helped in his junior high years but would not admit it out loud. 

you pulled away and shooed him away to resume practice turning towards the human tangerine you bowed slightly with a smile on your face as to not intimidate him **"I'm [l/n] [y/n] nice to meet you"**. 

looking at hinata, awaiting for his introduction you noticed his burning red face which had just exploded, your eyes widening you decided to turn to Suga for help. 

sighing Suga smacked hinata on the back with his hard hit which made you grimace, he snapped out of it but still with a red face he began **"I-I-I'm hinata sh-shoyo"** he stuttered which made you coo at him. 

**"omg you're so adorable hinata"** and at this he blew a fuse and fainted. 

**"man, he's so lucky"** whispered Tanaka with Suga quietly agreeing with him. 

everyone went back to practice with you deciding that later on when everyone was here would be a good time to announce your official niche within the club. 

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading 💕💕
> 
> ily also remember to drink water, wear your face masks and stay safe 😚


End file.
